


A Slice of Apple Pie, a Slice of Luck

by orangegreenlove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Untouched, Dick riding, Loud Sex, M/M, Wall Sex, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, incubus, wing play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/pseuds/orangegreenlove
Summary: When incubus Yuri falls out of an apple tree, he lands right on Otabek. Sex happens. Sex and apples.





	

Wrong timing, strong crosswinds and a rainstorm meant Yuri was still out and about when the first faint stirrings of orange showed at the edge of the night sky, heralding the approaching dawn. Dark wings beating steadily, Yuri searched the ground for a good place to spend the day. Sunlight didn’t exactly hurt him, but he was a creature of the night and being out during the day took more effort than he was willing to put into anything that wasn’t as pleasurable as sex. His eyes fell on an apple orchard and he slowed, considering. The trees would lend shade enough to keep him comfortable and apples were quite tasty. He didn’t exactly need to eat - an incubus could get all the energy he needed from sucking the life force out of his sex partners - but just because he didn’t need food didn’t mean he didn’t like it. 

Descending quickly, Yuri landed on a sturdy branch. Folding his large wings close to his body, he sat down with his back resting against the trunk. Several juicy apples were within his reach, so he picked one at random, biting into the ripe, red fruit. “Delicious!” he exclaimed, juice dripping down his chin. By the time the sun cleared the horizon, Yuri had devoured every apple close enough to reach without getting up. Yawning, he eyed an apple just barely out of his reach. Would it be worth getting up for? His eyes drifting shut on their own made the decision for him. 

The next thing Yuri became aware of was a sensation of falling. Before he could wake up enough to figure out if he was dreaming, his back hit something that was warm and a lot less hard than the ground he’d been expecting. “Ow, fuck it,” he groaned, rubbing his head. What had he landed on?

Yuri pushed himself up into a sitting position. Shaking his head to clear it, he looked down. He was sitting on some guy, his hand right on the guy’s crotch. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked, giving the guy’s dick a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t just lie there, idiot.”

“You’ve got wings.” The words were accompanied by a brush of fingers, right against the sensitive spot at the base of his wings. 

Yuri moaned in surprise, wings spreading all on their own without any input from his brain. How did this jerk find the best spot on the first try? “Do that again,” he moaned. After a moment’s hesitation, the caresses resumed, more purposefully this time, exploring the soft feathers of Yuri’s wings while Yuri moaned his appreciation. This was better than apples. Much better. “Hey, I’m Yuri, you got a name?”

“Otabek,” was the reply. “You fell from the sky.”

“I fell from the tree,” Yuri corrected, turning to straddle Otabek’s hips. Otabek didn’t stop touching his wings for even a second, something Yuri appreciated immensely. As an incubus, sex was never far from his mind, and this human looked quite fuckable indeed. Wasting time and beating around the bush was never his way, so Yuri simply leaned in and brushed his lips against Otabek’s. He might have backed off if the human man hadn’t seemed interested, but Otabek kissed back right away, lips eager against Yuri’s. 

Otabek’s hair was too short for Yuri to dig his fingers into, so instead Yuri let his hands roam over Otabek’s body, exploring broad shoulders and muscular arms. Otabek did some exploring of his own, though one hand stayed on Yuri’s wings at all times. The more turned on Yuri became, the more hungry he got too. He needed some dick, and soon. Drawing back, he grinned down at Otabek’s flushed face. “I’m gonna suck you off,” he declared.

Otabek blinked in surprise, but nodded, so Yuri shuffled down until he was kneeling between Otabek’s legs. 150 years of being a sex demon had given Yuri plenty of experience in getting at someone’s dick in a hurry, so Otabek’s belt and jeans proved no trouble for him. Even half hard, Otabek’s dick was pretty big already, which Yuri thoroughly approved of - the bigger, the better. At the first touch of his fingers, a surprised groan slipped out of Otabek, and at the first touch of his tongue, a full on moan sounded. Sitting up, Otabek dug his fingers into Yuri’s hair, which Yuri chose to interpret as encouragement. Sliding his mouth over the quickly hardening dick, Yuri set to work, sucking and licking with all his considerable skill. He’d meant to only tease a bit, to get Otabek fully hard, but this dick felt so good in his mouth, the size and weight of it just right against his tongue. 

Humming happily, Yuri sucked and stroked, bobbing his head and working Otabek’s balls with nimble fingers. Otabek didn’t stay still either, gentle fingers quickly finding all the sensitive spots on Yuri’s wings. Every time Otabek’s fingers brushed over that sweet spot high on his left wing, Yuri moaned around Otabek’s dick, forgetting everything but the pleasure of it. His wings fluttered at the pleasure, soft feathers brushing against Otabek’s hands at every beat of his wings. The taste of salt and apples on his tongue came as a complete surprise. Yuri swallowed automatically, drinking Otabek’s come down as if it was ambrosia, feeling energized by the release of sexual energies. Once he’d swallowed all of it, he let Otabek’s dick slip out of his mouth and climbed into his lap for another kiss, needing more. 

Practically vibrating with arousal and irritation, Yuri kissed Otabek much more aggressively than before. He hadn’t meant to suck Otabek to completion - he wanted to ride that dick, feel its length and hardness inside him, but now he’d have to wait for however long it took a human male to recover. Yuri’s clothes were designed to open easily, so it was less than a minute later that he felt Otabek’s strong, warm hands against his bare skin. Impatiently, Yuri wriggled his hips, trying to get Otabek to move faster, to touch him properly. “If you don’t get something in me right this second,” Yuri grumbled, reaching down to push Otabek’s fingers back where he wanted them most.

One corner of Otabek’s mouth lifted in amusement. “Didn’t plan that through, did you?” Otabek teased.

Yuri huffed. “It’s your fault! What’s your dick got to be so tasty for?!” 

Otabek’s chuckle would have annoyed him even more, except Otabek’s fingers closed around Yuri’s dick right that moment. Yuri moaned, thrusting his hips to fuck Otabek’s fist. Strong and warm, Otabek’s hand felt so good, but it wasn’t enough - he needed something inside him too. 

Two of Otabek’s fingers teased at the cleft of Yuri’s ass, trailing down over his hole. “Do you-” Otabek began, but Yuri interrupted him.

“Don’t need lube,” Yuri explained, spreading his legs just a little wider in invitation. “Sex demons are self-lubricating.”

“How convenient,” Otabek replied deadpan, but he clearly took Yuri at his word. 

Yuri moaned happily as Otabek’s fingers slid into him, finally filling him. Two fingers weren’t as nice as a dick, but right now he was so turned on he didn’t even care. Pushing down against the penetrating fingers to get them deeper, Yuri practically rode them the way he’d planned to ride Otabek’s dick. Otabek looked somewhat amused by Yuri’s shamelessness, but Yuri didn’t give a fuck as long as he could get off soon. He batted Otabek’s hand away from his dick and stroked himself, ordering him to touch his wings already. Otabek obeyed promptly, finding all those sensitive spots with surprising ease. A curl of Otabek’s fingers made him gasp and then Yuri was coming already, wings beating frantically as he clamped down around the fingers up his ass. 

While he recovered, Yuri clung to Otabek, letting the warmth of Otabek’s strong body soak into him. Since the human was petting his wings again, Yuri didn’t feel any particular need to suck his soul out or to fly away, entirely content to just sit there and enjoy the caresses. “You smell good,” he murmured, breathing in deep. Apples and clean sweat, mostly, and the heady scent of sex. 

“I’ve been cutting apples all day,” Otabek replied, voice low enough to make Yuri shiver pleasantly. “There’s fresh apple cake, if you’re interested.”

“Fuck yeah,” Yuri agreed happily - if Otabek’s cake tasted even half as good as the apples he’d eaten earlier had, that would totally be worth staying here a bit longer. It wasn’t like he could continue his travels until sunset anyway, he might as well have a bite to eat and get another chance to ride some nice, thick cock. 

The farmhouse proved bigger than Yuri had expected - the kitchen held a table that could easily seat twenty people. Otabek pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on a chair. Yuri followed him with his eyes, quite interested in what he saw. He’d felt Otabek’s muscles, of course, but seeing was quite another thing again. The play of muscles under smooth skin as Otabek washed his hands, got plates and forks from various cupboards and finally pulled a big, steaming apple pie from the oven was quite distracting. Flopping down on a chair, Yuri propped his feet up on the table and talked about this and that while Otabek whipped some fresh cream, got out a tub of vanilla ice cream and finally cut the pie. A big slice of pie, with ice cream and whipped cream, was finally placed in front of Yuri. “Hot damn,” Yuri cursed, digging in, slowing down as the taste of cinnamon and apples exploded across his tongue. “This is good!”

Otabek actually smiled at that, a rare sight indeed. Yuri wolfed down five slices of pie, then dropped his fork on his plate with a contented sigh. He didn’t think he could swallow another mouthful of anything, not unless it was semen maybe, and even about that he wasn’t so sure right this moment. 

“You’ve got cream there,” Otabek pointed out, thumb brushing over the corner of Yuri’s mouth. 

Yuri flicked his tongue out to lick at Otabek’s fingers, laughing at the other’s surprised face. “Why don’t you put some more ‘cream’ there?” he challenged. “Or aren’t you up to it?”

“Shower first,” Otabek replied. “I want to put my mouth all over your body.”

Yuri definitely had no objections to that. Wings pulled close to his body to keep them from bumping against the walls, he followed Otabek down the corridor to the bathroom. The shower was three times bigger than usual, big enough that Yuri could actually spread his wings under the spray and let the hot water flow across his back. Washing his own back wasn’t exactly easy with wings, but luckily Otabek needed no prompting to do it for him. The slick touch of Otabek’s warm hands made Yuri purr. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the soapy caresses as Otabek washed the sensitive skin around the base of his wings, then moved on to washing Yuri’s dark wings. The soft feathers soaked up quite a bit of water, but Yuri wasn’t worried about that - if there weren’t enough towels, he had sufficient magic to dry his wings that way. 

Just as Yuri had expected, Otabek’s lips brushed over the base of his wings as soon as the hot water had rinsed away the last of the soap. Moaning happily, Yuri fluttered his wings, encouraging more kisses. The light touch of teeth was entirely unexpected but no less welcome. Otabek nibbled on the base of Yuri’s wings then slowly worked his way along the length of Yuri’s left wing while Yuri moaned and cursed. He wanted to kiss Otabek, wanted to ride his dick, but he didn’t want the delicious caresses to his wings to stop just yet. Yuri suddenly found himself whirled around and pushed back against the wall. Otabek’s lips were insistent against his and as soon as Yuri opened his mouth, Otabek’s tongue slipped inside. Wrapping his arms around Otabek’s strong shoulders, Yuri held on, entirely on board with this pushier side revealing itself. 

“Take me,” Yuri demanded, breaking the kiss just long enough to speak. 

“Against the wall?” Otabek asked unnecessarily, for his hands were already slipping down to hook under Yuri’s thighs and lift him up. 

Yuri wrapped his legs around Otabek’s hips, trusting in his human partner’s strength to keep him safe - with his wings all wet, he couldn’t fly and was in just as much danger of falling on his ass as a human would have been. Reaching down, Yuri guided Otabek’s dick between his legs. “Fuck yeah, finally,” Yuri groaned as Otabek slid home. Otabek’s dick felt good inside him, hot and hard and perfect, exactly as good as he’d imagined while he blew him. “Do me hard.”

Otabek didn’t need to be told twice. Snapping his hips, he pounded Yuri into the wall, fucking him exactly as hard as Yuri wanted. Fingers digging into Otabek’s shoulders, Yuri held on tight, moaning unashamedly. He was always loud, unusually loud even for a sex demon, and the tiled bathroom made his moans and gasps echo until he couldn’t even hear the sounds of the shower anymore. Judging from the pink colour of Otabek’s cheeks and the roughness of Otabek’s hips, he was enjoying Yuri’s sex noises quite a bit, which only turned Yuri on more - sex demons fed on arousal, so the more Otabek was enjoying himself, the more delicious his energy was for Yuri. 

It wasn’t just the size of Otabek’s dick, or the delicious way Otabek smelled of apples - he clearly knew what he was doing, using the size of his dick to best advantage to drive Yuri absolutely crazy. Kissing was difficult and messy as both of them were breathing too hard to keep a kiss going, but Otabek kept trying, which Yuri found adorable enough to make him cling even tighter. Every thrust of Otabek’s hips felt better than the last until Yuri was completely lost in pleasure, forgetting about everything but the big dick driving into him over and over again, bringing him closer to completion with every second. With Otabek’s thick, hard dick brushing over his prostate at every thrust, Yuri didn’t even need to touch himself to reach orgasm. He came with a wail, clenching tight. Otabek continued to thrust, prolonging Yuri’s orgasm until Yuri finally shivered himself out. 

When Otabek pulled out without having come, Yuri blinked at him in surprise. Otabek grinned. “You haven’t seen my bed yet.” 

Having said his piece, Otabek pulled Yuri into his arms and kissed him again. Incubi rarely needed much time to recover, so Yuri’s legs stopped shaking after only a minute or so, but Otabek was a good enough kisser that he didn’t mind spending as much time on kissing as Otabek wanted. Otabek’s gentle fingers caressing his wings definitely helped with keeping Yuri interested and by the time Otabek drew back, Yuri was hard and ready again. Otabek’s towels were big and fluffy, soft enough that Yuri hummed with pleasure as Otabek gently dried his wings. By the time Otabek decided Yuri’s feathers were sufficiently dry, Yuri was just about ready to shove him down and ride his dick right there on the floor. 

Otabek’s bed was as impressive as promised - a king sized four poster bed with around twenty big, fluffy pillows. If he hadn’t been quite as keyed up, Yuri would have appreciated such a giant, soft bed a lot more, but right at that moment all he could think about was cock. He shoved Otabek down onto the bed and climbed on top, sinking down on Otabek’s hard dick before Otabek had quite gotten his bearings. Otabek caught on quickly enough, thrusting up into Yuri as Yuri rode him, black wings spread out for balance. 

Yuri braced his hands on Otabek’s muscular chest, riding him with abandon. In this position, the big dick he was riding felt even better, penetrating much deeper than before. Yuri voiced his appreciation loudly by moaning Otabek’s name, cursing and wordless groans. With Yuri on top like this, Otabek couldn’t reach Yuri’s wings, so instead he caressed Yuri’s hips and thighs and occasionally fondled his balls until Yuri was just about ready to come again. But when he reached for his dick, Otabek suddenly pushed him off and rolled them over, pinning Yuri underneath him. Yuri blinked up at him in surprise, then moaned as Otabak slid back into him. Yuri hooked his legs over Otabek’s thighs, pulling him even closer, holding on tight as Otabek fucked him into the mattress. 

Yuri dug his nails into Otabek’s shoulders, drawing a startled groan from him, but Otabek didn’t slow down for even a moment. Yuri raised his hips, changing the angle until every thrust hit his prostate just right, sending sparks of pleasure rushing through his veins. He came with a yelp, biting down on Otabek’s shoulder as his orgasm shuddered through him. Otabek followed right after, thrusting deep into Yuri before collapsing bonelessly on top of him. 

After a minute, Otabek stirred enough to roll off Yuri and pull some blankets over both of them. With his body soaking up Otabek’s come as well as the energy released by his orgasm, Yuri felt entirely content. Yawning widely, he cuddled up close to Otabek and fell asleep, only vaguely aware of Otabek’s warm fingers tracing soothing patterns on his skin.

Yuri half expected Otabek to be cold and dead by the time he woke up, since he’d absorbed quite a bit of his energy during their lenghty sex session, but instead he found the bed empty. The smell of cooking apples and the clatter of metal on wood from the kitchen drew Yuri from the bedroom. Still naked, he walked into the kitchen, only to find Otabek seated at the table, wearing jeans and an apron and nothing more. There was a basket full of apples next to Otabek, a bucket full of apple peel and apple cores on the floor and another bucket of peeled and quartered apples on the table. 

Yuri plopped his naked ass down on a chair. “Aren’t you exhausted?” he demanded. 

Otabek shrugged, dropping another quartered apple into the bucket. “Not particularly. Had a nice nap?”

Yuri huffed, grabbing a handful of apple quarters out of the bucket. “Yeah, your bed’s nice,” he admitted, chewing noisily. Propping his feet up on the table, Yuri talked about this and that while he watched Otabek cut and peel and slice, until Otabek slid a second cutting board and knife towards him. Wings fluttering in surprise, Yuri stared at Otabek, but the human continued to work through the basket of apples calmly. After a minute, Yuri picked up the knife and set to work. Getting all the peel off in one long string proved harder than expected, but Yuri kept going. A couple of times, Otabek took a hold of Yuri’s hands to show him how to do the tricky bits, and soon Yuri was working just as fast as Otabek, the basket emptying quickly. 

Yuri wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but by the time the sun set, he’d helped Otabek bake two dozen pies, mashed enough cider to drown a pig and eaten too many apples to count, with only a handful of sex breaks in between. When Otabek invited him to stay the night, Yuri’s enthusiastic “Hell, yes,” had been at least half fueled by curiosity - why wasn’t this human drained and exhausted yet? No human had ever been able to keep up with him for long, but Otabek showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. Before Yuri quite knew it, days turned into weeks and weeks into months until Yuri couldn’t pretend even to himself that curiosity and apples were the only reasons he was staying.


End file.
